


For the Future

by longlive97



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlive97/pseuds/longlive97
Summary: Steve accompanies Tony to a gala. While Tony tries his best to avoid his feelings, Steve won't let him hide. Slow dance affects the best of them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	For the Future

Tony knew that galas were essential to the company. Tony knew that it was vital that he threw them and that he was there, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. 

He stood at the back of the event space, leaning against the wall, and people watched. He knew that he should be talking to people, schmoozing his way into hearts, but he found himself unable to turn on the Stark charm like normal. He knew why too, and he was upset about it.

And the reason was just across the dance floor from him, laughing and smiling as he dazzled the room. Stand there, tall and blonde, taunting Tony by looking so suave in his dark blue tux. Tony wanted nothing more than to walk over, grab his hand, and kiss him senseless, but he did have a modicum of self-control. Even though, with every passing moment, it was getting harder and harder to be in the same room with him.

He refused to call it a crush, but it was just a stupid crush. There was no way that Steve felt the same way. Therefore, his feelings didn’t mean anything, and there was no way he was going to do something stupid like ruin one of the best friendships he had ever had by not being able to control his feelings.

Steve had volunteered to come with Tony to the gala, even though it had nothing to do with the avengers. He had stated ‘I know how much you dislike them, Tony, I just want to make it easier for you.’ He gave Tony the puppy dog eyes that he just couldn’t say no to, and now he was here. He had spent the evening trying to avoid Steve, dodging him when he could, hiding in dark corners and along walls. 

He was no super-spy, but he knew how to hide when he wanted to.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Ah, ok, maybe he wasn’t that good at it. 

Steve must have spotted Tony while he wasn’t paying attention.

Tony looked up at Steve and didn’t see anything that indicated that he was upset. There was a slight smile on his lips and a softness behind his eyes. Tony had to look away before he started to blush. 

“I’m not avoiding you; I’ve just been busy.” Even Tony could hear the lie in his voice, and Steve just chuckled.

“You have been avoiding me, and you aren’t even talking to anyone. I’ve seen you, shellhead. Sneaking around like you’re on some kind of mission,” Steve said playfully, moving to stand closer to Tony.

“You’ve been watching me, Cap? Can’t say that I’m surprised; my presence is magnetic.” Tony joked, hoping to lighten the mood, 

Instead of lightening the mood, it stiffed to something a little darker, more intense. It felt like Steve’s eye was drilling into him, and the air between them was electric. 

“I’m always watching you, Tony.” There was a heat behind the words that made Tony’s stomach do a flip. Tony refused to read into that. 

“Right, well enough of that. Stop paying attention to me and pay attention to your adoring fans. I’m sure some people would die for a dance with you.” Tony was just trying to end the conversation so he could get back to sulking. 

“Speaking of dancing…” and Steve held out his hand, just as the music shifted to a slow-tempo waltz. 

Tony felt the flutter in his stomach again. There was still a heat present between them, but there was also an earnest-ness to the words Steve spoke. Tony wanted to say no, but he didn’t think that he could. His body, acting on itself own, put his hand into Steve’s outstretched one. 

“Why Captian Rogers, asking your best doll for a dance?” Tony spoke before he could stop himself.

“Yes.” 

Oh. That was something new. Tony felt like a teenager, a giggle trying to break out of him, which he promptly shut down. He let himself be pulled out onto the dance floor, not fully comprehending what was happening. 

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, and Steve dropped his hand to Tony’s waist, forcing Tony to put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. They started to move slowly to the string quartet that was playing. It felt like their bodies were made for each other, the way that they fit together. The pressure of Steve’s hand on his hip was welcome, as Tony felt like he could melt at any moment. 

“You ok? You’re looking a little flushed.” Tony finally lifted his head to look into Steve’s eyes. 

The softness was still there, but there was a touch of concern. Steve’s face was always so open and raw with emotion, never feeling the need to hide what he was thinking - at least not around the people he cared for the most. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Its just been a long day.” 

“How much longer do we have to stay. If you’re tired, we should go.” The concern grew deeper in Steve’s face now, and Tony wanted just to kiss it away. 

“Slow down, Capsicle, I’m good. No need to rush; we have a whole evening to enjoy.” Tony knew he should jump at the chance to go home, to get away from steve, but he also knew that he wasn’t ready to let this go. 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” There was a sincerity in his tone that made Tony’s heart beat a little fast.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now concentrate; I don’t need you stepping all over my feet.” Tony wanted nothing more than for that conversation to be over. He didn’t need Steve taking care of him, no matter how much the thought made his stomach twist.

The music switched to something a little more uptempo, and their dance picked up. Together, Tony and Steve moved across the floor in a way that might make anyone watching think that they had done this a thousand times before. Steve lead the dance cooly and calmly with all the grace of a well-made man.

“Where did you learn to dance? Not much time from being a soldier, to being an ice-pop, to avenging.” Tony questioned.

It was Steve’s turn to blush.

“I’ve been practicing in my spare time. You know, I didn’t want to stuff it up if I ever did have the opportunity to dance with someone special.” The blush only grew in intensity.

“I’m happy to fill in, help you practice some more, not that you need.” After Tony spoke, Steve cleared his throat and looked away.

“No need for that.” Steve continued to stare at the wall behind Tony’s head.

“Oh,” Tony tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but even he could hear it.

Steve’s eye snapped back to face.

“No! I just meant- well, I just, um, you’re someone.” Steve stammered.

“What? I’m someone?” Tony watched as Steve adjusted his posture, standing a little taller and looked at him determinedly.

“You’re someone special.” 

“Oh,” Tony said again, but this time there was no disappointment in his voice. “I see. Well -ahem- then I would say your practice has paid off.” 

Tony found himself looking into Steve’s eyes again, briefly realizing how close together their faces were. Tony saw Steve’s eyes fall to his lips, and before he knew it, he had closed the last little bit of distance between them.

Steve’s lips were soft, like surprisingly soft. They matched up with his in a way that shifted the earth beneath Tony’s feet. It wasn’t frantic or full of untamed passion, but slow and with purpose. They had stopped moving at this point and were just standing on the floor, slightly in the way of the other couples trying to dance. Tony desperately wanted more, he wanted to feel whatever the captain was willing to give him, but he had some sense left in him. He pulled away from the kiss, only enough so that he could take in Steve’s face.

He was flushed and breathing more deeply than he usually did, considering that he could run for several miles at a time and not even break a sweat. He also looked like he was using every bit of restraint to stop himself from kissing Tony again.

“Well, that was surprising.” Tony sounded just as out of breath as Steve looked.

“It really shouldn’t be. I’ve been gone on you for a while now. I guess I need to work on making my point more clear,” Steve said jokingly.

Tony felt a little lost. He thought that Steve was just a good friend, a good friendly-friend, but it was now starting to seem like his feelings were mutual. 

“Yes, I think that you should make a note of that for the future,” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him toward the exit.

Steve gave a good laugh, a full-bodied one, walking quickly to keep up with Tony. They made it out to a back hallway behind the main ballroom, no one in sight. Steve proceeded to tug on Tony’s hand, pulling their bodies back together.

“For the future,” he spoke softly against Tony’s lip before kissing him again, this time, more powerfully and with a sense of heat behind it. 

Tony let himself fall into the kiss, thinking- 

'Yeah, for the future.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much for reading, I've been a soft boy lately and want to do nothing but write fluff.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr
> 
> Tumblr.com/tonymystarks


End file.
